1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a shell capable of being assembled to a housing thereof tightly.
2. The Related Art
A conventional electrical connector generally includes a housing, a shell and a plurality of terminals. The housing has a base portion, and a middle of a front of the base portion extends forward to form a tongue-shaped portion. A bottom of the tongue-shaped portion defines a plurality of terminal receiving grooves further penetrating through a rear of the base portion. When the electrical connector is assembled, the terminals are fastened to the terminal receiving grooves. The shell is mounted around the housing with an inserting space formed between the tongue-shaped portion and the shell. However, the base portion of the housing and the shell are sometimes assembled loosely to form a gap therebetween, dust is easily through the gap to enter an electronic product where the electrical connector is used, so the performance of the electronic product is affected and the failure of the electronic product may be caused.